farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Annonnimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to FarCry! Thanks for your edit to the MP5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 08:25, February 6, 2010 Hello Do you want Admin rights? This wiki could use a couple good admins. -- CoD addict (talk · ) 17:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Concerning vandalism checks and the "new look," that makes two of us. I appreciate the work you've done here. I'm going to give you admin rights now. -- Halo addict (talk) 03:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Great job with all the categorizing! — Insane! 00:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Buddies Hello, Annonn. I saw on your profile on the Red Dead wiki that you are editing here, and I thought "Well, I have Far Cry 2, maybe there's something I can do." So, here I am, and I've noticed that not all the buddies in Far Cry 2 are included. Do you want me to go about doing this? If so, I have a camera and can take pictures of them too, but they won't be great. A little grainy, but just until something better comes along. Thanks. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 20:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nevermind. I found that on the Far Cry 2 page, there is a list of the possible player characters/buddies. However, they still do not have pages. -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 21:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) There, I'm pretty sure that all the buddies in Far Cry 2 now have a page, using the infobox, including a background, interactions, and a journal description of them. Warren Clyde has no journal entry, because he was the character I was playing as, I'll work on getting his journal description, as well as detailed backgrounds for the rest of them (just like Paul Ferenc.) -xHobbes ( Talk - ) 23:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I have been able to play FC2 a lot again lately so I may be able to provide some pics for buddies soon. — Insane! 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That was me. — Insane! 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to say, that Interactive map is amazing. I like how you can just click on the town and it takes you to that page. I don't think I understand wikias enough to be able to do that, too confusing. Good job, I'm glad that a game like Far Cry, (I'd guess it's pretty unknown), still has a nice looking wikia. -xHobbes (Talk) 19:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice map, I like it a lot. I see your busy but is it possible to get a background for the site that expands outward all the way? That nasty brown/green color is a bit distracting. — Insane! 23:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Armour to armor I know Aeon told me not to change it but he's been gone for awhile now and this spelling issue is annoying me (American-English just makes more sense). Seeing as how you're an admin I'd see it fit to get approval from you so someone else doesn't complain to me about it. So may I change it? This site is under the American Wikia foundation, an American network. I don't see why we have to spell like Brits. British spellings for things are so wrong sometimes it's not even funny. No offense to the Brits, your spelling of armor is just killing me. — Insane! 00:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for butting in here, but it's not just the "Brits" that write that way. Canada, the United Kingdom, and most of Europe writes English in that way. The Americans stand relatively alone when it comes to writing without the "U". -xHobbes (Talk) 00:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Game wikis pretty much always use the in-game spelling, and since Far Cry games are made in Canada and use British spelling, then I think it should stay that way. --Anon talk 00:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox issue Hello. I just noticed a problem on the infoxes. Height is spelled "hight". I tried to fix it on Xianyong, but it removed the section in the infobox. Sorry 'bout that. You may want to fix that though. -xHobbes (Talk) 19:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :No proble. And sorry for putting all those categories on the buddies. I just put them in the categories I thought they fell under. Sorry again. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC)